jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Mannish Boy
|ja_kanji = マニッシュ・ボーイ |birthname = |namesake = Mannish BoyLovers - Vol.4 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters ( song) |stand = Death Thirteen |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 11 months |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 168 Death Thirteen (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 173 Death Thirteen (6) |animedebut = Episode 45 Death Thirteen (1) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Miki Nagasawa (Game) Ikue Ohtani (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Mannish Boy is an evil genius baby and Stand user in DIO's service who victimizes Kakyoin. Appearance Mannish Boy is a dark-complected baby. He has large ears and sharp canines, and wears a headscarf. Personality Mannish Boy is an impossible genius; able, though a baby, to think like an adult. He is able to defend himself from a scorpion, and even is seen smoking. When close to people, he tends to act like a normal baby, in order to avoid attention. He only shows his true personality when his victims fall asleep close to him; allowing him to use his Stand, Death Thirteen. Through the Stand, disturbingly, Mannish Boy speaks easily, swearing and mocking; while still acting childish. He is also rather sadistic in killing his targets, prone to fits of maniacal laughter (written as a childish "hehehe") and boasting, though his overconfidence can betray him. Mannish Boy may be one of the most sadistic and disturbing characters in the series, showing no respect for human life, and enjoying torturing its victims instead of killing them outright, despite being only a baby. Abilities Mannish Boy's Stand is Death Thirteen, a clown-like Stand which can pull the consciousness of its sleeping victims into a dream-world where it has absolute control and where they cannot summon their Stands, then murder them with impunity. 'Precociousness: '''Demonstrating physical skill also unusual for his age, Mannish Boy is dextrous enough to kill a scorpion with a safety pin. Moreover it is unusually intelligent for his age, as he's able to speak and have coherent thoughts despite being a baby. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Mannish Boy was a baby that was given to the Joestar group by a woman, claiming that they needed to find his parents or he will be alone in the world. They agree, without knowing the woman was actually scared of him and that the baby was a Stand user. Onboard an airplane, Mannish Boy uses his Stand to continuously attack Noriaki Kakyoin in his dreams, attacking the others when they also fell asleep. Kakyoin's violent movements in his sleep in response to the attack ended up downing the plane. As no one remembers what happened once awaken, everyone deemed Kakyoin crazy when he began suspecting the baby to be a Stand user. He eventually found a way to remember the dream by writing a message in his own arm while dreaming. After his Stand is defeated and taken control of by Kakyoin, Mannish Boy is told that they are going to leave him in a nearby city where his mother should be around, from there he should return to his parents and stop mocking adults. Kakyoin teaches him that lesson forcefully by mixing some of his excrement into his baby food. Naturally, Joseph and Polnareff, who are clueless about this and believe Mannish Boy to be hungry, decide to feed him the contaminated food, forcing Mannish Boy to learn his lesson, while Kakyoin acts like nothing had happened. Video Games [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)|''JoJo RPG (SFC)]] The events from Death Thirteen occur in a different way. Unlike the printed storyline, in the game Mannish Boy attacks the group from inside a plane en route to India. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Mannish Boy appears only in Story Mode cutscenes; placed before and after Kakyoin's fight with Death Thirteen. Eyes of Heaven (PS4/PS3) Death Thirteen's Nightmare Dream world where the Joestar Group was trapped, is a playable stage in the game. There is a stage gimmick where Death Thirteen will hunt your character. Trivia * Although Mannish Boy only appears in the PS1 version of Heritage for the Future, his Stand, Death Thirteen, appears in all versions as an NPC that can only be fought by the protagonists when certain conditions are met. Gallery Manga= ManB.jpg|First appearance, 'sick' MannishBoy smoking.png|Mannish Boy smoking a cigarette ManTeeth.jpg|Showing his evil side |-| Anime= MannishBoy smile1.jpg|Mannish Boy smiles MannishBoy killscopion.png|Killing a scorpion using a clothespin Baby scorpion mouth.png|Mannish Boy hides the scorpion inside his mouth from Kakyoin Mannish Boy eating.png|Eating Joseph's homemade baby food MannishBoy rejectMeal.png|Mannish Boy rejects the meal including his feces |-| Game= Mangame.JPG|Mannish Boy and his Stand in Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists